DE LA GUERRA AL AMOR
by Nony-chan
Summary: un noble y una salvaje...¿podra surguir el amor entre ambos?
1. prologo

**DE LA GUERRA AL AMOR**

PROLOGO

.

.

.

.

En 1807, de la edad media donde el oro , la plata y el estatus social era lo único que importaba…

La cuidad de Konoha contaba con la familia mas importante y rica del país los Uchiha . ellos administraban y se encargaban de encontrar oro y piedras preciosas para luego comerciarlas…

Fugaku Uchiha el hombre mas poderoso tenia dos hijos Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor, un hombre ambicioso que se caso por combeniencia para complacer a su padre; era prácticamente su mano derecha. soñando algún dia tomar su lugar y manejarlo todo….

Sasuke Uchiha el menor, al no tener nunca la aprobacion de su padre hacia todo lo que le pedia pero siempre terminaba comparándolo con su hermano. A diferencia de el no le importaba si tenia mas o menos dinero lo único que quería era el respeto de su padre….

Al paso del tiempo el oro de las minas se fueron agotando dejando a la familia al borde de la quiebra.

Sasuke sin esperar tiempo se embarco a un viaje donde podría solucionar la situación económica por la que pasaba el y su familia; asi sin mas dejar de ser la sombra de itachi…

* * *

En cuanto en otro lugar; en una pequeña isla se encontraba la tribu de los Hyuuga…

Una cultura diferente donde lo que importaba era lo espiritual y el honor.

Hinata Hyuuga la hija del jefe Hiashi Hyuuga . Siempre fue una chica repudiada por su padre ya que su hermana menor Hanabi era una gran luchadora, pero ella por mas que se esforzaba por mejorar nunca era lo suficientemente buena para su padre;pero ella no le guardaba rencor lo comprendia sabia que como era la primojenita era su deber ser mejor que cualquier guerrera.

Prácticamente desde su nacimiento como era la costumbre estaba comprometida con uno de la tribu llamado Neji el cual tomaría el lugar de su padre.

Hinata nunca se objeto, al contrario estaba feliz ya que Neji era una de las personas por la cual ella apresiaba.

Al morir su madre era la próxima en tomar el lugar de la vos de Huruk * un gran lago donde creian que era sagrado y milagroso*.

* * *

Nony-chan:

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUY PRONTO SUBIRE EL 1° CAPITULO.


	2. comienzo

**EL COMIENSO**

Primer capitulo:

.

.

.

NARUTO: - Sasuke… estas seguro de esto?.

SASUKE: - completamente – lo miro fijamente y luego desvió la mirada para concentrarse en el mapa – sabes que no te he obligado a nada, si no quieres ayudarme todavía tienes tiempo de retractarte.

NARUTO: - no teme sabes que cuentas conmigo – puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dio unas de sus características sonrisas – y entonces por donde nos embarcaremos primero?.

SASUKE: -mmm… por lo que dice aquí al sur tendremos mas posibilidad de encontrar alg….

NARUTO: - ¡QUEEE!...por lo que me dices nos tomara por lo menos dos años en llegar!.

SASUKE: - cállate!... ya deberías de saber que nos tomara, mucho mas tiempo que ese – * maldita sea no se como are para aguantarlo en todo este tiempo. pero lo necesito, es el único en el cual confió para llevar a cabo esto*.

NARUTO: - suspiro derrotado - cálmate teme…solo no me imaginaba que nos tomaríamos tanto tiempo!…- luego sonrió maliciosamente - bueno al menos llevaras unas doncellas, ¿no es así Sasuke?. Porque mira teme etto etto... – se rasco la nuca tímidamente mirando al piso - yo tengo necesidades…y-y dos años navegando en medio del océano repletos de hombres no creo que sea una buena idea adem…

SASUKE: - deja de decir estupideces y calla de una maldita vez!... yo no tengo cabeza para eso ahora….mejor has algo de provecho y ayuda con la carga – y de un portazo se ensero en el cuarto, del despacho del barco…

NARUTO: - NO ME MANDONEES!…..al decir que te ayudare no quiere decir que tengas que tratarme como a unos de tus hombres! – *maldito me dejo ablando solo* - Sasuke baka….

* * *

Mientras por otro lado en la mansión Uchiha….

Exaltada, entro a la sala donde su esposo y su hijo deliberaban sobre las decisiones que debían tomar, acerca de la crisis económica por la cual pasaban…..

MIKOTO: - etto…etto...disculpen por mi impertinencia pero quisiera saber si es verdad que Sasuke se a embarcado a altamar y ….

FUGAKU: - si, al parecer quiere encontrar tierras vírgenes para probar…si encuentra oro en unas de ellas – termino de hablar saco un puro y lo exhalo – ahora déjanos solos que estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia.

MIKATO: - hee?!... disculpe mi intromisión pero porque nadie me informo de esto!…yo soy su madr….

FUGAKU : - al que deberías pedir explicaciones no es a mi sino a el!..– se acercó ala gran ventana de la enorme sala, mirando hacia la nada – además es mejor así…lo que menos deseo en estos momentos son estorbos…

MIKATO : - pero Fugaku no deberi…

ITACHI : - madre, será mejor que dejes las cosas tal como están, además ya no se puede hacer nada, fue su decisión, y tu mas que nadie sabes lo obstinado que es cuando se propone algo – la miro fijamente a los ojos, beso su mano para después conducirla hacia la puerta.

FUGAKU : - sierra la puerta con seguro, no quiero que nadie mas me interrumpa…y mucho menos por estupideces.

Mikato se dirigió a su recamara, decepcionada de si mima, por no poder defender a su hijo ante su esposo, después de ser humillado durante casi toda su vida y ella sin poder hacer nada, lo vio crecer ,esforzándose para obtener aunque sea la mínima atención de su padre…

INO : - se encuentra usted bien – le tomo la mano y la condujo hacia la cama.

MIKATO : - ni una carta…ni un recado, nada…pudo mandar algún sirviente a avisarme pero no – se levanto y se dirijo a unos de sus cajones donde cogió una foto – sabes Ino seque no merezco ni siquiera su atención pero me hubiera gustado despedirme – abrazo la foto y se sentó en la cama mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su mejillas.

INO : - mi señora ya cálmese no me gusta verla así, usted sabe que Sasuke la quiere mucho, de eso no tengo dudas, seque el nunca tubo a su padre pero si a una madre que siempre estuvo ahí, para el.

MIKATO: - desde que Fugaku se entero que Sasuke no era su hijo, comenzó a tratarlo inferior a todos – ya no eras unas fugases lagrimas que recorrían su mejillas ahora eran mas intensas – mi pobre hijo siempre trato de ganar su respeto, pero al pasar de los años y solo conseguir ser humillado, ridiculizado se volvió frio, solitario, calculador.

Sabes una cosa ino creo que ahora es mas querer ser superior a él, mas que a otra cosa.

* * *

Un año y nueve meses navegando…

NARUTO : - Kyaaaaaa no puedo comer mas de esta porquería!, ya ni siquiera se si es comida!….

SAI : - agarro hunos de los cuchillos que tenia para preparar los alimentos – parece que la señorita no le gusta lo que Sai prepara con mucho esfuerzo – y de un rápido movimiento clavo el cuchillo en entre los dedos de este.

SASUKE : - ya compórtense!... a estas horas de la noche lo menos que quiero es presenciar sus malditas estupideces…- se levanto rumbo a la puerta.

SAI : - tomo el cuchillo y se sentó – Sasuke donde vas?!...

SASUKE : - a verificar las coordenadas, que otra cosa mas?...a y no quiero que nadie me moleste esta claro?!...- y sin mas se marcho.

NARUTO : - jajaja ese teme nunca cambiara ese carácter de perros que tiene – suspiro ya cansado – creo que me iré a dormir – se levanto y sonriendo le dijo – ha!.. Sai lo olvidaba que buena punterías tienes tal ves podrías ens…

SAI : - lo miro seriamente – pero que cosas dices falle!...

NARUTO : - Queee! – yuqueado lo miro sorprendido.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba en el timón sumido en sus pensamientos…

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Nony-chan :

hola!...aquí les traigo el primer capitulo espero que les guste…y gracias por sus comentarios la verdad los aprecie mucho!..

Magic ann love : me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este también…

Tokeijikakeno orenji : mmm es muy parecido perecido pero no...y te agradezco la observación la verdad, me equivoqué, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado…

XxTheFanSasuhinaxX : me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado..

Pronto subiré el capitulo dos y esta ves lo hare mas largo..

Sayo!...


End file.
